Sliced Open
by Number Eleven is my OC
Summary: Maybe not the best title, but the idea is simple. Ed is kidnapped and tortured, (the bad people also slice him open on his side) and Mustang, Al, and Havoc go to save him. Rated T for blood and injury description. Plus I'm not sure what genre to call this so I'm gonna leave it blank.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing you recognize.**

**Hi! I just wanted to write this because I am an evil, evil fangirl...**

**(evil laugh)**

**I LOOOOOVE dangerous scenarios in writing and movies, and I love writing torture. It give me a rush and makes me feel happy.**

**I know, evil.**

* * *

Two feelings.

Painful, and wet.

You could probably add sticky to that description.

If he even could have opened his eyes, he would have had to add red to that description.

His side was sliced open on his right, and his left arm had a similar gash running down it. Gushing wet, sticky, red _blood_.

His eyes seemed to be glued shut. In reality, he was just unable to open them.

His hands were tied above his head, not that it really mattered. He wouldn't have been able to move his arms anyway.

If his hands hadn't been tied above his head, he wouldn't of been able to stand, in fact what was happening could barely even be called standing. He was basically hanging from the tightly tied ropes. They cut into his one flesh wrist, and it were gushing blood now too. All he could he could taste was a tangy, metallic taste. It should have been familiar to him by now.

_Blood_

Every shaky, jagged breath he took sent more pain coursing through his body. As if an electric fence was shocking him every time he tried to get air into his lungs.

Every few seconds he coughed, which increased the pain even more, if that was even possible.

He could only guess he had been sitting there alone for hours. With his eyes refusing to open, there was little he could do to check.

He heard the creak of the wooden door as it was opened. Footsteps growing closer as he grew more afraid.

He felt a hand grab his chin. He tried to pull away, only hurting himself more and sending more shockwaves of unbearable pain through his body.

"Hello Edward." The man said. Ed didn't need to see him to know he was amused by the image in front of him.

"Have my men been a little rough? Sorry about that." Yeah, _rough_ didn't even _begin_ to describe the damage and pain Ed was experiencing.

Ed felt the hand leave his chin and move to the large gash on his right side. Running up and down, feeling the opening in the boy's body.

"Does it hurt? Does it hurt to be sliced open?" The man seemed extremely fascinated by this particular question.

Even if Ed could have responded, he wouldn't have said what the man wanted to hear. He wouldn't have allowed the word _yes_ to leave his mouth.

"Not that I speak from experience, but I'm guessing it hurts." The malicious smile in his voice was evident.

Why had he insisted on going alone? Why hadn't he brought Al? He could have avoided all of this if he had just brought Al.

"Are you going to answer me?" The man asked, sounding slightly impatient.

Ed would've spit if he could've opened his mouth or gotten any saliva into it.

"I guess not." The hand moved away from the cut rapidly. At first, Ed was relieved, but it was short lived as he felt the hand, now balled into a fist, slam into his unprotected stomach. Making him gasp for air and sending ripples of pain through his body. The pain was becoming unbearable Ed could have sworn he heard something else crack, maybe another rib or something.

Geez, maybe the homunculi were bad, but at least they were merciful. This guy just wanted to put Ed in as much physical pain as possible.

Suddenly, crashing noises filled his ears. Confusion now grew to accompany the fear he already felt.

"Brother?"

"Edward?"

"Fullmetal?"

Voices. Familiar voices. Mustang, Al, and Havoc.

God he couldn't have been happier if he had won the freaking lottery.

He opened his mouth, trying to call to them, to announce his presence, but his voice didn't want to work right now.

"Well, well, well. I guess they really did show up. Too bad for both them and you, cause at least one of you isn't leaving alive." The man half-laughed half-spoke to Ed.

Ed felt fear come back to replace the happiness.

Yup, next time he was definitely bringing Al.

Ed heard the door being thrown open. He was expecting just a snap, or a gunshot or something to get rid of this bastard, but he heard nothing.

"Any weapons, or any movement. Just try it." The man said. Ed felt a small circle, about the size of a ring, being pushed into his forehead.

A gun.

* * *

**Thank you to anyone who reads this! I have been working on this forever, because I dot distracted with other, non-fanfiction, stories and a crap-load of schoolwork. **

** PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**IM BACK! WITH THE SECOND CHAPTER OF THIS STORY!**

**YAAAAAAY! I love you guys! Sorry it's been slow, but that's what happens when you enlist ME as a writer!**

**I wish I owned this awesome stuff. But I'm too stupid for that.**

* * *

Oh shit, oh shit...

Ed had had hope, he'd been happy they were there, but now someone was gonna die.

And it probably wasn't just gonna be the bastard with the gun.

"One movement and this boy's brains are on the wall!" He proclaimed, once again making it clear that Ed had a gun to his head.

The stickiness of the blood covering him somehow felt more profound, he began to feel lightheaded.

_Damn it! I've lost a lot of blood..._

"Put the gun down. Just stay calm." Came Havoc's voice from across the room.

"I'd prefer to keep the gun up if that's okay with you." The man replied.

He was enjoying this!

"What do you want?" Mustang's voice came, firm and emotionless on the top, but Ed could almost hear concern under that disguise.

"Well now, what do I want?" The man asked himself, and the gun left Ed's forehead.

"I do want someone to suffer... I _love_ suffering..." The man said.

"I think you've made that boy suffer enough." Mustang said angrily.

"Keep talking to me like that and you'll never get him back alive!" The man laughed and he returned the gun to its position against Ed's skull.

Ed could almost feel a raging aura coming from Mustang. He was _pissed_.

"Ah, ah, ah" The man said and pressed the gun harder against Ed forehead.

Ed's best guess was that Mustang had lifted his finger to snap. Or Havoc had lifted his gun.

"I don't just want people to suffer physically, I want them to suffer emotionally. I want them to be damaged." He smiled like the very thought filled him with uncontrollable joy.

"That boy is damaged." Mustang replied.

Ed wanted to yell at Mustang just for saying that, but right now he had to focus on breathing.

"Oh. How?"

"He's been through hell and back. How do you think he lost his limbs?"

Ed knew Mustang was just trying to help, but he was _seriously _pissing him off.

Once he was better, Mustang was gonna lose some teeth.

"Well boy, have you? Tell me the truth now..." The man said with a certain edge to his voice.

Ed moved his mouth as if he were speaking, and was surprised to hear the faintest whisper leave his lips.

"What?" The man asks, moving his head towards Ed's face.

"Yes..." the smallest amount of sound left Ed's mouth.

"Oh... I guess I could give you some more..." The man now has a smile on his face.

The gun leaves Ed's forehead, and at first he is relieved. Until he hears it cocking.

Then a loud bang and a shockwave is sent through his body, setting off even more pain.

"Brother!"

"Fullmetal!"

"Ed!"

He hears cackling before more loud bangs then the sound of wood crashing into wood about twenty feet below.

* * *

**OH SHIT!**

**Will Ed survive? Will Al lose his mind? Will they catch the dude who just shot his way through the fucking floor (even though that would never work in real life)! Will Ed punch Mustang in the face with his right hand? **

**FIND OUT NEXT TIME!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**THIRD CHAPTER HERE! OMG! **

**Sorry for the long wait.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"ED! Ed stay with us!" Havoc's voice rang in Ed's ear.

Mustang was untying his hands as fast as he could while Havoc was applying pressure to the wound.

When Mustang finished untying his hands, Ed slumped over right into Havoc's arms.

He didn't move.

"Fullmetal, wake up!"

"Brother!"

"Al, go after him." Mustang commanded him.

Al's metal face showed the smallest emotion, but all the emotion it was capable of showing said the same thing.

But Mustang knew that Edward's death was a very real possibility and he did not want Alphonse to have to witness it if it did happen.

"Alphonse, that's an order." Mustang said in his cold and stern tone.

Al jumped through the hole in the floor and chased after the man.

"Ed, stay awake, don't you dare fall asleep."

Now that he was sitting right next to Ed, Mustang could see the true extent of his injuries. He was going to kill that bastard.

Mustang put a finger on Ed's wrist, feeling for a pulse.

He felt it, steady beating, no matter how shallow it was, it was hope.

"He's still alive, Mustang breathed a sigh of relief."

Havoc quickly tore off his mask, and Mustang followed with his coat.

Havoc covered the bullet hole with his mask, attempting to stop the bleeding, while Mustang used his to cover the gash in Ed's side.

"Edward, you are NOT going to die here, do you understand me?" Mustang said firmly.

Edward didn't respond, he didn't open his eyes either.

_He's lost too much_ blood...

Was the only thing going through Mustang's head.

* * *

Ed could hear what they were saying, he could feel their makeshift bandages applying pressure to his wounds, he could feel Mustang's fingers on his wrist.

He could also feel that they were shaking.

He wanted to open his eyes, to tell them he was still conscious, but his eyes and mouth would not allow it.

He just wanted to take a little nap, he'd feel better when he woke up...

"NO! Stay awake!" He yelled at himself inside his head.

"Just rest now little alchemist, you've earned it..." Another voice revealed itself.

"Shut the fuck up!" He screamed at it.

In an act of defiance, he willed his mouth open. He was going to talk to them.

* * *

Mustang watched as Ed's mouth opened, feeling more relief than before.

Ed smirked

"T-Took y-you long enough..."

* * *

**Unfortunately, there probably won't be another. Chapter until 2015, but Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukah, Happy Kwanza, and a Happy New Year!**

**Please Please Review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello my friends! If you like this story than you are very lucky it is 2015. If you think this story is shit than don't read it. Flames will not be tolerated.**

**I got sick, so I took the opportunity to write this story for you guys. I hope you appreciate it because I almost never get sick.**

**I don't own FMA.**

* * *

Al chased after the man, he could hear his laughing, he heard gunshots. He could mildly feel bullets hit his chest and bounce off.

The man stopped laughing, and Al couldn't hear his footsteps anymore.

After about another 10 feet, Al felt his foot step on something relatively soft.

The man.

Al stumbled back and leaned down, if he could, he would be panting and maybe hyperventilating. He kneeled and put one of his huge hands on the man's wrist.

He didn't feel a pulse.

* * *

Mustang didn't take his fingers off Ed's wrist, he was too scared that if he removed them for a split second, the small beat would stop.

Mustang had been in wars, watched his friends die, and killed people himself, but only now when such a strong person like Ed lay dying next to him that he realized how fragile life really was.

He knew they would have to move him, but he was scared that the slightest disruption to the boy's body would make Ed's control over his life fade.

He couldn't let that happen.

"Sir, go call for help, I'll watch over him."

"Havoc..."

"Sir, if you don't get help he'll be worse than if you stay." Havoc stated without any emotion in the look he gave Mustang, but obvious fear in his voice.

Mustang ran out of the room and down the stairs.

He saw Al kneeling in the hallway.

"Al? What happened?"

"The man... he shot at me and... the bullets ricocheted..." He didn't finish the sentence, he didn't need to. Mustang understood perfectly.

"Go upstairs to your brother, he definitely needs you right now." Mustang commanded.

Al didn't argue.

Mustang continued his run outside of the house and down the street to the nearest phone.

He called the hospital.

"Hello this is the hospital, what is your emergency?"

"Hello, this is Colonel Roy Mustang, I am at 129th and Mitt avenue (Stupid I know, couldn't think of anything better), and I need an ambulance right now." He said sternly.

"Are you injured sir?" The woman on the other line asked, concerned.

"No, one of my subordinates is. Please hurray."

Mustang put the phone back on the holder.

He prayed that Ed wouldn't die while the ambulance took its time to arrive.

* * *

**10 minutes later...**

* * *

Mustang heard sirens as the ambulance pulled up.

_Fucking_ _Finally! _He thought as a group of 5 men exited the vehicle.

"Are you hurt sir?" They asked as they exited.

"No, its my subordinate." He stated and proceeded to lead them back into the house as quickly as possible.

When they entered the room, Mustang saw Havoc with his finger still on Ed's wrist. Al was shaking slightly.

The men ran over and attached small devices to Ed and began properly wrapping his injuries.

_He's going to be fine, he's going to be fine... _Mustang thought to himself,

But there was a part of him saying,

_Keep telling yourself that..._

_Keep telling yourself that..._

* * *

**Happy New Year! I turn 13 in February, so there will be a special chapter then (maybe even the final one), but I apologize for any mistakes because it is 11:00 at night as I write this!**

**Love you guys!**

**Luna**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here we go! Maybe last chapter... but not completely sure. Hope you like it!**

**I dont own FMA.**

* * *

Roy sat next to the hospital bed of Edward Elric. He kept his eyes focused on the boys chest. The shallow rise and fall was the only thing keeping him from losing it.

Alphonse was sitting in the waiting room. The doctors were well aware of the bond they shared, and knew Alphonse would hate to see his brother in this condition.

Roy prayed for the boy's eyes to open. For him to say something, _anything, _just something to signify he was alive. He would even like it if the boy called him a bastard then ranted about a god complex.

Roy heard the door open behind him, he didn't turn his head for fear if he did Edward's breath would stop.

"Sir, with all due respect, you need to get some sleep." Riza said tenderly.

"I don't give a shit." Roy replied, trying not to lose his mind.

She pinched the bridge of her nose like a parent who couldn't get a child to listen.

"Sir, I'll watch him, if anything happens I'll wake you. Sleep sir. You need it." She replied carefully.

"Fine, wake me up in one hour." He said, anger the dominant emotion in his voice.

Riza was one of the few people who could tell that tone meant he was concerned, not angry. He was terrified, terrified this was his fault. Terrified that, if he didn't wake up, he would have brought this fate on Edward by allowing him to join the military.

* * *

Riza shook Roy's shoulder.

"Sir! Wake up sir!" Roy finally stirred.

"Jeez, why is Colnel Bastard the one sleeping? I'm the one who got shot!" Roy heard a particularly bratty voice say from his right.

"Holy shit Edward. The next time you are bringing your brother!" Roy scolded the teen while holding back the biggest smile he probably could have worn on his face.

"I decided that when I was being sliced open with a knife by whoever the fuck those guys were. Do you think you're the only one who can think of anything? Colnel Bastard with a God Complex..." Ed said with a smile on his face.

Roy welcomed the teasing, it was proof that Ed was back. More importantly, Ed was _alive_.

Suddenly, a very large suit of armor crashed through the the door screaming, "Brother!"

Alphonse wrapped Edward in a crushing hug with his huge metal arms.

"Al, you're... crushing... me... I can't... breathe..." Ed puffed out, struggling to escape his brother's crushing grip.

Al released his brother and sat on the floor, looking down at his legs. The position looked like one someone would assume when crying. But not wanting anyone to see the tears hit the ground.

"I'm sorry Brother. I just... I just... I thought you had left me when he shot you... I thought I was alone..." Al began trembling, just like a crying little boy.

Ed's smile grew more tender and caring. He reached out an arm and put it on Al's metal shoulder in a comforting manor.

"I would never leave you alone Al." Ed whispered gently, as if comforting a young boy instead of a 13 year-old.

"Promise?"

"Yeah, I'm not going anywhere. Ever."

* * *

**The end! This is the final chapter! Yay! I finally finished a story! OMG! Thank all of you for the support and reviews and favs and EVERYTHING! You guys are amazing!**

**Please Please Please Review!**


	6. Alternate Ending

**Hi! I decided to be evil and write an alternate ending for you guys to say goodbye to this story! I mean, it's almost my year anniversary so, why not give you guys extra to celebrate? Exactly!**

**I do not own FMA.**

**Enjoy, and please please please review!**

**Also the beginning of this is not identical to the previous ending and it is intentional. So not flaming for that. I don't tolerate flames and anyone who does flame will be blocked.**

* * *

Roy Mustang sat next to the hospital bed of Edward Elric. His eyes were focussed on the younger boy's chest. Making sure the boy was still breathing.

He heard the door open behind him and someone sit down in the chair next to him.

"Sir, you need sleep." Riza Hawkeye said to him, gently.

He ignored her, he couldn't take his eyes off Edward's small frame. The bandages wrapped around every wound in his body. Almost his entire body.

"Sir, unless you want me to have you admitted into this hospital, you need to sleep." She said more firmly and aggressively.

"I can't sleep, okay! I just can't... What if he doesn't wake up? It will be all my fault! I'm the one who got him interested in the military, I'm the one who gave him this assignment! We should have never gone to Risembool. Maybe if we hadn't..." Roy said, not moving his gaze.

Riza pinched the bridge of her nose like an annoyed parent who couldn't deal with a child's misbehavior.

"Sir, I'll watch him. If anything happens I'll wake you up. Now sleep before I shoot you." She replied, not addressing any of the questions.

Roy obeyed, he tore his eyes away from the small frame and instead focussed on the floor. He closed his eyes, but sleep wouldn't come to him. The beeping of the heart monitor was there, and he had to listen to it.

* * *

Roy did not wake the way he wanted to.

He did not wake to Riza shaking him or Ed's sarcastic tone calling him 'Colnel Bastard with a God Complex.' Instead he woke to one loud steady beep coming from he could only assume was the heart monitor.

No...No...NO!

His eyes flew open and he turned to the bed next to him.

Ed's chest was no longer rising.

Four doctors rushed in, dragging some equipment behind them.

After a few seconds one shouted 'Clear!' And the others stepped back.

The doctors repeated this multiple times until they finally stopped. They placed the equipment back on the small table they had wheeled in with them.

They all looked down at the bed somberly.

"I'm sorry sir." One of them said to Roy, as they walked out of the room.

A minute later, Alphinse came crashing in.

"Brother!" He cried in sadness.

He kneeled next to the bed, digging his face into his arms,mad if tears would begin to fall down his face. Tears that no one could see except him.

"Brother... We weren't done yet... You promised we would get our bodies back!" Al wailed, clutching his Brother's lifeless hand.

Roy was holding back tears himself. If only they hadn't responded to that damned letter... The boy would still be alive. Pit was all his fault that Ed wouldn't get his body back.

But he would make damn sure Alphonse would.

* * *

Alphonse sat there in his original body, on the pavement in the middle of Central Command. A blind Roy was standing over him, with a Riza splattered in blood.

Tears filled Al's eyes. He had done it... He had gotten his body back! If only Edward was there to see it...

But he wasn't. He had died months before. Al knew Roy blamed himself, but he never blamed Roy. He never blamed anyone. That wasn't him, and now Roy had lost his sight, and would need support.

Because now they had both been Sliced Open.

* * *

**The end! The idea with the last two words is that they have emotionally been sliced open, not physically. That was an alternate ending I felt like writing, I hope you enjoyed it! **

**Please please please please review!**


End file.
